Until We Meet Again
by LawlietLight7
Summary: Link has the fate of the world resting on his shoulders, but will he be able to handle the pain that comes with saving the world from the evil Demon King Demise?


The end of Link's mission was near. He would either prevail or fail. The world rested on the rested on the hero's shoulders. After fighting the demon lord Ghirahim for the third time, Link realized that what he felt for the demon was strange and new to him. The boy and the demon had a complicated relationship…

Both of them were panting heavily after their long and intense battle. "Sometimes Skychild…I don't believe that you are human." Ghirahim said breathlessly. The boy eyed the demon with intrigued eyes. The demon's new form was very interesting to the hero. He was captivated by it. He always seemed captivated by the demon lord because he was just simply beautiful.

"Like what you see, Skychild.", Ghirahim smirked. Link's face turned bright red. "What's the matter? Remlit got your tongue?", the demon chuckled. Link was truly embarrassed that he was caught staring at the demon's physique. "N-No…" the hero stammered. All the demon did was laugh as he sauntered over to the boy.

"I wish things were different, Skychild.", the demon said as he lifted Link's chin with one dainty finger. Link went silent. "We both have a mission that has put us on opposite sides. Maybe in a different time we could have become lovers.", Ghirahim spoke softly. Link's face once again turned red as a Bokoblin, "What are you talking about?", the hero pretended to be clueless.

"Our relationship has become more than enemies and you know that. We both have been longing and lusting for each other for sometime, but we couldn't pursue our wants because of our very different fates.", Ghirahim started to gently stroke Link's cheek with his thumb.

Link sighed because he knew the demon lord was right. "It isn't too late to change that…", Link's voice was laced with sadness. Ghirahim smiled sadly, "I'm afraid it is. You must save your Goddess and I must resurrect my master." At that moment, Ghirahim's spell had finalized and Demise was resurrected. Link gripped his sword ready to attack the awakened demon king.

In the corner of Link's eye, he saw Ghirahim bow before his master, "Welcome back, master." Demise looked over to Ghirahim and lifted his hand towards him. Link watched the demon king cautiously. Ghirahim suddenly froze and fell backwards. The hero gasped and started to run to him when Ghirahim started to levitate.

The hero's eyes followed the demon and noticed that Ghirahim's chest started to glow. Demise smirked as a sword hilt appeared out of Ghirahim's chest. Ghirahim's body was thrashing as a sword was forcibly removed from his chest. The hero's eyes grew wide with horror as Ghirahim's body collapsed to the ground.

Ghirahim reverted back to the form when Link first met him. The hero fell to his knees beside the demon lord and lifted his body into his arms. "Ghirahim…Say something.", Link gently shook him. The demon's eyes opened and meet Link's sad blue eyes.

"L-Link…?", the demon lord's voice was hoarse. Link felt tears form in his eyes. "You're going to be alright. I'm going to help you.", Link informed him. Ghirahim shook his head slowly. "No, Skychild. There is nothing you can do. My mission is complete. There is no purpose for me anymore.", the demon coughed.

Link took Ghirahim's hand in his. "Yes you do.", his voice started to crack. The demon placed a gloved hand on the dejected hero's cheek, "We'll meet again someday, my dear Skychild." Link put his hand over the one on his cheek and let the tears rolled down this face. "Don't cry, Skychild." Ghirahim wiped them away with his free hand. Link sniffled and leaned down to placed a soft kiss on the demon's white lips. A lone tear rolled down Ghirahim's face as he shared his first and last kiss with his Skychild.

When the kiss broke, Ghirahim smiled sadly at the hero. "I love you, Skychild." Link returned the sad smile, "And I love you too." Ghirahim's eyes slowly closed and he slipped into eternal darkness. Link placed the demon's now lifeless body gently on the ground and stood up, drawing his sword.

The demon king laughed at the hero. "You call yourself the Chosen Hero. I think the Goddess chose a sentimental fool instead of a hero." Link glared at the jovial demon with an icy stare, "I will end you for everything you have done. Mock me then." Demise smirked and a portal formed at his feet, "When you are ready…Come after me."

The demon king then disappeared into the portal. Link didn't even think twice when he stepped onto the portal. Fi appeared, "Are you sure you are ready, master? I cannot follow you where you are going." Link nodded, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Fi nodded and retuned to the sword.

The portal opened. Link entered the portal and thought, 'I'm doing this for the world, for Zelda, and…for Ghirahim.' And with that, Link vanished into the portal.


End file.
